A need exists for a method and apparatus for repairing vaginal prolapse without the risks involved with attaching mesh to a sacrum.
A need exits for a laparoscopic device along with a secondary gripping device to install tubular mesh grafts which have slidably attached surgical buttons to support the prolapsed vagina.
A further need exists for a long lasting repair providing support to the vaginal apex.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.